What Have I Done? Rewrite
by CharmedFreakz
Summary: At the end of So The Drama Kim kicked Shego into that antenna and her hair frizzles but what if it did more? And I’m going to reveal some of Shego’s past at least the way I see it full summary inside and I think it's worth reading.
1. Accidents

What Have I Done 

At the end of So The Drama Kim kicked Shego into that antenna and her hair frizzles but what if it did more? And I'm going to reveal some of Shego's past (at least the way I see it)

Okay I put this up a while back and decided that I needed to improve it so now it has longer and more descriptive chapters! The rating is for mild cussing and the bloody scene at the beginning. And I will actually update this time! I promise! I didn't before 'cause I got a serious writer's block. This is (sort of) my first fanfic so go easy on me.

**

* * *

Chapter 1:Accidents**

It was raining hard outside and everything had gone wrong for teen hero Kim Possible, Eric, the person she thought she loved turned out to be one of Drakken's upgraded synthodrones. The heartache she felt at the moment was nothing compared to the rage that was bubbling, she needed to blow off some steam and she knew the perfect way how, by fighting with Shego.

At the moment Kim hated Shego with every fiber of her being she wanted to wipe that smug smirk off of her lips it was almost as if the whole plan was Shego's fault. She blocked a left hook from Shego and countered with a right hook, which Shego easily dodged,

_Dammit,_ Kim thought, _why won't you go down!_ As the two continued their 'dance' for what seemed like hours but was only minutes, Shego slashed at Kim's face and Kim barely had time to dodge she could feel the heat of the plasma against her face. Kim quickly punched Shego in her ribs and heard a sickening crack; Shego grunted as she took a step back,

_Damn,_ she clutched her ribs,_ that actually hurt_. Kim smirked at Shego's pain, thoughts were racing through Kim's mind: they were thoughts that never came to her mind; she wanted to hurt Shego…badly, she wanted to make her feel the pain she was feeling in her heart.

Shego pulled herself together and ignored the searing pain in her chest she slid into her stance and punched Kim whom put her arm up and blocked it while Shego swung her other arm, which Kim also blocked both of them were in a battle of strength.

Kim smirked "You know what I really hate?" Shego also smirked,

"That your date melted?" Using the Battle Suit's super strength Kim pushed Shego off her_; I'm going to end this now,_ her smirk turned into a scowl,

"No. You." Kim poured all of her hate, anger, and pain into the kick and because of the Battle Suit's super strength the kick she delivered to Shego's abdomen was at least ten times harder than necessary. Shego flew straight into the antenna and upon impact Shego's eyes widened as 1000 volts of electricity surged through her entire body, she had never felt pain like this, it was like her body was being destroyed from the inside out.

Shego did the only thing she could at the moment, she screamed, she screamed in pure agony and pain. The electricity stopped as did her screaming and she could feel the antenna cracking from behind her it started to crumble and fall apart, Shego fell with the antenna (Luckily Drakken built the antenna on top of the roof because if he didn't Shego would have fell to her doom) her body hit the floor hard and the rest of the antenna collapsed on her.

Shego fought to stay awake, she couldn't feel anything at all, she couldn't feel the pain she should have been feeling or the many pieces of that damn antenna covering her body slowly Shego drifted out of consciousness.

Kim enjoyed delivering that kick, her rage had made her enjoy Shego's pain but when she heard Shego scream she realized what she had done and she snapped back into reality. All of her anger was replace with fear,

_No this isn't right, what if I…what if I just killed Shego? Sure villains are bad but they don't deserve to die…not like this._

"Oh God. Shego!" She started running to the fallen antenna hoping to god that somehow Shego survived; behind her she could hear Drakken yelling

"Shego!" upon reaching the rubble her stomach churned; there under the ruble laid an unconscious Shego bleeding heavily with burn marks covering her body. Her jumpsuit, which was once green and black, was now ripped, torn, burnt, and instead of green the suit was now crimson red.

Her face, which was always a pale color, was now even paler and blood was slowly trickling out of the side of her mouth. To make it worse most of the ruble was piled on her legs: probably crushing every bone.

_Oh my god,_ Kim thought, she wanted to turn away but her eyes were glued to Shego's torn body.

_Look what you've done to her, _asmall cruel voice in the back Kim's mind said. Kim saw a blue blur running in front of her that started digging through the rubble.

"What have YOU DONE!?" Drakken's voice rose with each word there was fear and anger in his voice, Kim came back to her senses and kneeled down so she could help Drakken she had one thought in her mind

_What have I done?_

They had finally removed all of the rubble from on top of Shego and they could see the full extent of her visible injuries, her upper body looked horrible. Her left arm was bent in a way it shouldn't have been, there were cut's, bruises, and burns everywhere, and there was a laceration on her stomach, probably from one of the sharper ruble pieces.

But the worse part was her lower body, or to be more precise, her legs. They didn't look normal and that was putting it mildly. They were bleeding heavily and you could barely recognize that they were legs. Drakken carefully and gently put his arms under Shego's body and picked up her limp form, Kim could feel water falling down her checks but she couldn't tell if they were tears or raindrops.

Ron, who had just finished calling the police, was oblivious to what had happened he yelled to Kim,

"KP the police are going to be here in a minute!" When Kim didn't reply he walked towards her, when he got there he gasped

"K…KP w..wh..what happened?" Kim turned and looked at Ron, his face clearly showed that he was shocked and confused. Ron looked into Kim's eyes and saw so much fear and grief that it shocked him, not as much as the dying Shego, but it still shocked him.

"Kim." His voice was a whisper but loud enough for Kim to hear she jumped into his arms and cried on his shoulder, though shocked he held her sobbing form.

"I…I ….did..this.." this was all she could say through her sobs; kneeling not to far from them was Drakken. He was also quietly sobbing,

_Why? Why Shego? If only I hadn't done this plan, she told me not to, she told me it wasn't a good idea……but I did it anyways and now…..now she's dying._ Drakken put his forehead to Shego's and started crying harder, he felt someone's hand an his shoulder and instantly he knew who it was. His voice was hoarse from crying as he whispered just loud enough for Kim to hear him

"How could you?!" Kim looked down ashamed, tears threatened to fall once again,

"I….I….I'm sorry." She meant every word she said but a small cruel voice kept telling her that she wasn't sorry.

Drakken exploded,

_That's all she can say! SORRY!_

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?!" he yelled in her face he was so mad at her, he didn't care about her feelings.

"I..it..w..was an…accident…I'm sorry." She looked into Drakken's eyes and saw the pain and anger in them it added to her guilt even more

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! YOU HURT HER…..NOW SHE"LL NEVER KNOW...DAMMIT!" Drakken had never cussed before but he was just so angry, his voice became a whisper again,

"…she'll never know that...that I love her." Drakken's tears came again as he tried to think things through,

_Did I just admit to my arch foe that I loved Shego.. WAIT! What am I saying? Do I really love Shego?_

Drakken's outburst made Kim feel even more horrible (if that was even possible) and she had heard the last part,

G_reat_ she thought, _Drakken loves her and I…I killed her, _she looked at Shego and saw her chest rising and falling_…maybe not._ It took a few moments before the shock wore off but Kim finally spoke,

"She's alive." She spoke the word in pure amazement,

"She's alive!" Although still shocked she spoke the word with more joy this time, it made Drakken turn around and glare at her, a small smile appeared on Kim's face. Drakken looked back at Shego and indeed her chest was rising and falling. Kim turned to Ron,

"Ron please tell me that an ambulance is coming?" Ron pondered over the question before nodding, Kim turned back to Drakken,

"Drakken Shego has a chance of surviving but your going to have to trust us and let us help you." Drakken thought about Kim's proposal one voice told him,

_Why should I trust her? She's the one who did this in the first place _and another voice, which was stronger, screamed,

_Trust her! At least Shego will be alive!_ With that final thought Drakken turned around and looked at Kim with determination,

"Okay." Kim could hear sirens in the distance and some hope emerged

"Drakken because of what I done I won't let the police take you away until Shego gets better." Drakken smiled lightly and nodded. But in the back of Kim's mind was one horrible thought,

_If she gets better._

_

* * *

Wow it took me three hours to fix up this chapter but I got it done. Please R&R No Flames this time. Next chapter will be up within one or two weeks._


	2. To The Hospital

**What Have I Done?**

Well here's the next chapter I hope it's just as good as the last or maybe better, enjoy. I don't own Kim Possible I wish I did though…….oh well here it goes…

**Chapter 2:To the Hospital:**

It was still raining outside when the police cars arrived, a police officer got out of his car and started walking towards Kim. Kim looked at the officer he seemed familiar but she couldn't place her finger on where she had seen him, she led him to the roof of the Bueno Nacho Headquarters. Up on the roof the officer saw Ron _now what was his name again…_his eyes traveled and he saw Drakken cradling someone _who is that?_ He pushed the thought away and, oblivious to what had happened, he tried to take Drakken away,

"You're coming with me Dr.Drakken." Luckily at that moment Kim remembered who the police officer was, the officer was tall, slightly muscular, and looked Asian. His dark brown hair was cut short and he was an all around happy guy, that is until he was chasing criminals, then he became serious; and he did his job well.

"Officer Ryan wait, he's coming with us." Officer Ryan looked at Kim with confusion, _Why does Miss Possible want to take Drakken with her? After what I heard she should want the bastard in jail._ Still utterly confused and with a face to match he was able to utter out one word,

"Why?" Kim was prepared for that question but not for the answer that formed in her head _Because I kicked Shego into an tower that was charged with so much energy that it made the strongest women I have ever met scream in pure agonizing pain._ Kim pushed these thoughts back and replied,

"Because," she said slowly hoping that she wouldn't accidentally saw what was on her mind,

"His assistant, Shego, is hurt badly. She needs medical attention and quick." Officer Ryan looked back over to Drakken holding the limp form of Shego, or at least the person he assumed was Shego. For a moment he felt pity for Drakken but it was quickly replaced with his thoughts,

_Should I let Miss Possible hold all responsibility for Dr.Drakken or should I just take him? Maybe I should just let Miss Possible take that Shego girl to the hospital and I'll take Dr.Drakken to jail……but Kim seems pretty sure that taking Drakken with her is best._

Officer Ryan sighed "Okay he's free for now and an ambulance is on the way." The two words that would explain Kim's face were relief and joy.

"Thanks." The word is said with the same relief and joy that her face showed. Officer Ryan smiled,

"Hey after you helped me during that shoot out it's the least I can do." The shoot out had been a couple months before and Kim had saved him and his temporary partner.

"No big it was just a couple of thugs." Kim faked a smile, right now was not the time to be smiling like everything was okay.

Meanwhile Drakken looked at Shego's limp and still bleeding form, his own thoughts overwhelmed him;_ god she is so beautiful, WAIT! What am I talking about! I can't love Shego, she'll beat me to a pulp if I told her….but then she might not. She might love me too, that'll explain why she always hangs around me. I mean… I'm a failure she wouldn't stay with me for the money 'cause I can barely pay her. _

His thought's slowly died away as he continued to look at the fallen vixen. Her breathing was ragged and almost looked painful, it was almost as if she was forcing herself to breathe _and she might be, _Drakken thought

Not to far from this Kim walked over to Ron, she really needed his comfort right now, she couldn't explain it but when she was around him she felt an air of security around her.

"Hey KP how you holding up?" Kim looked up at Ron he was looking at her in a way he had never done before, she had seen the same look in Josh's eyes when they were dating, she smiled.

"I guess I'm okay I just can't believe I did that to her, she's never done anything like that to me before." Ron looked into her eyes and knew she felt horrible, heck he would too if he had done what she did so Ron did the only thing he thought was right. He hugged her tightly and soon her body was shaking with unshed tears,

"It's okay, don't worry Shego's ummm, a fighter she won't die that easily." His words were soothing and soon Kim stopped crying she lifted her head from his shoulder and wiped her eyes,

"Thanks Ron." They both looked at each other for a while before he stated,

"No prob." He let out one of his goofy smiles and she laughed lightly. Drakken walked up to them, Shego still in his arms he sounded like he was uncomfortable talking to them,

"Um…while you two were having your….. moment the ambulance got here ." Kim looked behind Drakken and sure enough there was an ambulance, she started heading for the roof's exit,

"Let's go then." They all walked down the stairs, Kim and Ron standing close to Drakken just in case he dropped Shego, soon they were outside and greeted with two paramedics. The two paramedics rushed to put Shego on a stretcher and quickly placed her in the back of the ambulance car. One of the paramedics motioned for Kim, Ron, and Drakken to get in and they did so quickly.

The drive to the hospital was eerily silent, the only sounds were that of the wailing sirens silent Kim and Ron were snuggled up next to each other and Drakken was sitting as close to Shego as he was allowed. All of them were thinking of what would await them at the hospital, would it be Shego's death!? Or maybe she'll be brain dead because of the electricity surging to her brain. Or maybe even paralyzed considering the electricity was running up and down her spinal cord. But all of them had hope that she would live and be fine, when they finally did get to the hospital Kim was the first one out; she immediately looked for her Mom whom she found right away _why is she here a couple of hours ago she was at home, oh well_.

"Mom you have to help!" Mrs.Dr.Possible looked at her daughter with confusion_ what's going on?_

"What's wrong Kimmie?" Kim explained what had happened as the stretcher with Shego on it was rolled up to them, Shego looked even worse than before it might have been because they were in light or she really might have been getting worse.

"Okay take her to the emergency room now!" Mrs.Dr.Possible yelled out more orders and ran to the room that Shego was going in. Kim, Ron, and Dr.Drakken tried to follow but were stopped by Mrs.Dr.Possible,

"You guys are going to have to wait in the waiting room….sorry." Mrs.Dr.Possible's head disappeared behind the door and the three walked to the waiting room, the room was simple and had little kids that did not understand about death playing with toys. Ron mumbled,

"I hate the waiting room." Drakken sighed and sat in one of the chairs not caring that it was uncomfortable and it was indeed very uncomfortable. Kim and Ron sat across from him almost shyly and all was silent for a minute before Kim broke the silence,

"Dr.Drakken I'm sorry I…I was just mad and..and I……" she was interrupted by Drakken whom was frowning,

"If she dies I will never forgive you and you will wish it was you who got kicked into that tower." Kim was taken back by his tone and face, it scared her, it actually scared her. She had never been scared of Drakken but now……now was different. She gulped,

"Still…..I am sorry." A few minutes had passed Kim and Ron were snuggling next to each other it had been a rough day, words were not needed to say they loved each other when a little girl walked up to Drakken. She was about 6 years old, she was shorter than most six year olds, and she was missing her two front teeth. Her eyes were light brown and her hair was a deeper shade of brown, Drakken scowled at the little girl hoping it would scare the kid away instead the scowl seemed to provoke her to ask a question,

"Mister why is your skin blue?" Kim and Ron, now fully awake, looked at each other in shocked both thinking _did that kid just ask what I think she asked?_ In truth both Kim and Ron wanted to know why his skin was blue so they turned their attention on Drakken,

"I had an accident in my lab." Drakken was being as nice he could to the pestering girl and to try to convince others that he was not mean he forced a smile but the little girl was not done,

"How'd you get that scar?" Drakken's eyes widened why was this girl being so….so….annoying?! He sighed and replied,

"Another accident." The girl looked at him as if it would make him tell her more but when she realized he wouldn't she replied in a soft,

"Oh." The little girl just stood there as the area got silent then another more feminine voice broke through the new silence,

"Jenny! It's time to go." The girl, or Jenny as we all know now, turned around and yelled,

"Okay mom!" she turned back towards Drakken,

By mister." Jenny ran off with her mother and Drakken just chuckled to himself _how can such a pestering child be so cute_ he thought to himself.

"Hey Drakken." The voice, clearly belonging to Kim, was shy and timid almost as if she said it any louder and Drakken would blow her brains out. Drakken looked up at her,

"What?" Kim was about to ask him about if he loved Shego but thought _if I do that then he'll be embarrassed, I know Ron would laugh at him. I shouldn't do that to him right now…..he might lose her….and….and it's all my fault._ Kim sighed,

"Never mind." Drakken's eyebrow raised and he shrugged thinking that Kim just forgot what she was going to say.

A few hours passed in complete total silence, except for the occasional crying from someone who was told the bad news or a baby, when Mrs.Dr.Possible walked up to them with a grim expression. She dared not to looked at any of them so instead she focused on her shoes. Drakken jumped up from his chair, knocking it backwards, and blurted out,

"How is she!" like an anxious kid waiting to be let in a candy shop. Mrs.Dr.Possible sighed sadly _I hate it when there's bad news._

"Mom she's okay right?" Mrs.Dr.Possible looked back up sadness clear in her eyes,

"Well she's…….."

* * *

Hahaha I left it at a cliffhanger, well at least for those of you that haven't read this story before when it wasn't so descriptive. Please R&R flames are not accepted because I don't know why. Next chapter: **Her Condition **comes up in about a week or two. 


	3. Her Condition

**What Have I Done?**

Once again thanks for the comments and I hope you all like this chapter. I am not a doctor so forgive me if I put something down that doesn't make sense. Forgot to tell you guys before:

_This_Thinking

ThisNormal

ThisLast time on What Have I Done

**_This_**emphasize

(This)explanation for anyone who might not know what I'm talking about

Sadly I do not own Kim Possible or it characters.

**

* * *

Chapter 3:Her Condition:**

"Mom she's okay right?" Mrs.Dr.Possible looked back up sadness clear in her eyes, 

"Well she's…….."

"Well she's not doing good Kimmie, I…I've never seen anyone live through what happened to her. She'll be in the intensive care unit for a while and she's in a coma. " Mrs.Dr.P sighed again _what could have made my Kimmie do that to someone? _She focused on the news and stopped worrying about that thought…for now.

"She…she was so messed up that most of the other doctors were going to give up on her." Kim gasped_ WHAT!? By everything that Mom's told me there has never been a patient that was so messed up that the doctors gave up._ Kim closed her eyes fighting back the tears threatening to flow down her checks. Drakken on the other hand was starting to lose what little hope he had; he averted his gaze from Mrs.Dr.P to the floor so that no one would see his tears. He asked in a quiet voice,

"How bad?" Mrs.Dr.P looked at Drakken and guessed, by the way his shoulders were slightly shaking, that he was crying and said with a worried tone,

"Drew…" but she was interrupted from anything else she was going to say because Drakken screamed,

"HOW BAD!" Now he was looking directly at her, his eyes were slightly red and tears were running down his blue checks. Both Kim and Ron gasped, never before had they seen the mad scientist cry or yell the way he did. Mrs.Dr.P sighed, one way or another she would have to tell him.

"Drew by all clinical standards she shouldn't be alive right now." Drakken whom was still angry muttered,

"She has a healing factor." Mrs.Dr.P's eyes widened slightly and then went back to normal before she continued,

"Well that's good because I don't think she would have lived without it." Drakken frowned; he did not care what she thought he just wanted to know what was wrong with Shego,

"Once again how bad!" Mrs.Dr.P averted her gaze back to her shoes,

"She has a mild concussion, her throat was bruised up, and her left arm is broken. We had to wire her ribs back together; one rib pierced her right lung, which caused it to collapse, and because of that she has pneumonia." Mrs.Dr.Possible took a deep breath before continuing,

"Her stomach is bruised up pretty badly and has burn marks everywhere. Luckily, and I'm guessing it's because of her healing factor, the burn marks are healing up already so she shouldn't have any permanent scars."

"She also has a large laceration from her right ribcage to her left hip." Mrs.Dr.P demonstrated where the laceration was by using her hand and her body. She waited a moment to let the news sink in, when they nodded at her she continued,

"Most of her organs were failing but we've managed to fix that and… here comes the worst part…her legs." Kim, Ron, and Drakken knew that would be the worst part but they were hoping to god that her legs would be fine, and now they knew that they weren't perfectly fine just by the way Mrs.Dr.P's face fell when she said those words.

"Almost every bone in her leg was crushed, believe me, we fixed it as well as we could…but she won't be able to walk b…." Kim's eyes widened_ no…. please tell me I heard wrong_ but she knew she didn't, her eyes were wide and her voice was filled with sadness and disbelief,

"WHAT!" Mr.Dr.P looked at Kim and immediately understood why she looked so worried,

"Kimmie don't worry I'm guessing that her healing factor saved her legs from paralysis, once we straightened out her legs they started healing."

"She will still be able to fight you, and do everything else she usually does." She smiled at them all hoping that the good news she had helped them feel better,

"While she's healing she will have a limp in her step, and walking around might hurt her until they've healed."

"After that she still might feel pain in her legs, Drew I want you to bring her in if it's intense pain because we want to check if her legs healed properly. Other than that we have medication to dull the pain." Mrs.Dr.P took another breath,

"Okay, now Kimmie I want you to listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you."

Kim nodded and her mother continued,

"Shego will occasionally have a limp to her step, even after she's completely healed; it's a side-effect of her bones being crushed." They all nodded in understanding,

"Kimmie she could be fighting you and start to limp, and by what you've told me about her, she will not just stop fighting. She will probably keep going and end up hurting herself even more, I want you to go easier on her if that happens." Kim nodded again and Drakken asked the one question that's been on his mind ever since they got to the hospital,

"Can I…err we see her?" Drakken looked at Kim's mother with a pleading pout.

"Of course Drew follow me." They all did as they were told and followed her.They walked through a corridor marked "Intensive Care Unit" and, after what seemed like forever, through a door, which led to Shego's room.

Shego's room was small and the only sound you could hear was the steady beeping of her heart monitor. Mrs.Dr.P walked to Shego's bed and started checking her bandages and the many machines around her; she wanted to make sure that Shego would not go into full arrest (die) while everyone was in the room.

Shego, to say the least, looked horrible her normally pale green tinted skin was now paler than before and she had an oxygen mask on, covering the lower half of her face. There were bandages covering her forehead from a wound that Kim, Ron, and Drakken did not see on the roof, and many other bandages covered most of her body.

Burn marks covered what ever was not covered in bandages, and her left arm had a white cast on it. The sight made Kim feel even guiltier and she couldn't even see what was under the covers of the white hospital sheets.

Drakken walked over to Shego's bedside and sat in a plain chair that was on the right side of her bed, he grabbed her right hand gently and began stroking it with his thumb. Kim, Ron, and Mrs.Dr.P watched in complete silence as Drakken stroked Shego's hand. The scene looked like a husband that just found out that his wife could die in the hospital at any moment and he wanted to comfort her as much as possible, it almost made Kim and her mother's heart break.

Kim, Ron, and Mrs.Dr.P all decided to let Drakken have some time alone with Shego for a little while so they left the room. Drakken, noticing that the others had left started to gently talk to Shego, he had once heard that talking to someone in a coma could speed up the waking up process,

"Shego if you can hear me I want you to know that I…I…I love you and I want you to come back. Please wake up and yell, scream, or criticize me. I don't care what you do just wake up." He looked at her face sadly before continuing,

"I…I should have listened to you in the first place, I should have never done this scheme but…but I was so sure I would win."

He looked down as tears rolled down his blue cheeks once again,

"But…but I let my stupid pride get in the way of my judgment."

He swallowed,

"And now look at what…what it's done to you."

He sobbed as even more tears fell,

"I…"

He looked up at her again,

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm…I'm sorry. So please wake up…please." He laid his head down at the edge of her bed as his sobs overtook him.

* * *

Meanwhile Kim and Ron, wanting to take their thoughts off of Shego, had decided to go to The Prom, once they walked in hand-in-hand Bonnie decided to declare Kim a nutcase,

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable **_are dating_**!" she started laughing like the jerk she was but to her great surprise no one else was laughing. Instead they were applauding it just sickened her _this isn't right they should be **laughing** not applauding!_

Kim and Ron both started blushing and it added to their nervousness. The music started up again and soon (with the help of Rufus) the two were dancing. They danced for a while; they were in the center of the dance floor and everyone seemed to be dancing around them.

Kim looked deeply into Ron's eyes and smiled, he smiled back and she laid her head on his shoulder slightly. She started to blush again when she looked up slowly their lips inched closer and closer together…. then their lips met, Kim then knew everything would be all right.

* * *

Back at the hospital Drakken woozily woke up _did I fall asleep?_ He looked up at the clock on the far left side of the room; it was 10 o'clock_ guess I did_. He looked down at his dark beauty and murmured,

"Shego." Drakken was, in a small way, scared of Shego's current state he had never I repeat **_never_** saw her so…so venerable and hurt. His thought's drifted towards Mr.Dr.P _maybe I should go thank her for saving Shego. Yeah. I'll do that. It's the least she deserves; she was working on Shego for a long time and it was late._

Drakken stood up his eyes still on Shego; he looked around to make sure no one was watching him when he was sure no one was he kissed her forehead softly, lovingly, he whispered,

"I'm only leaving for a moment, then I'll be right back." Drakken left the room looking for Mrs.Dr.P; he hoped that he would not run into more little annoying girls that asked so many questions. Once he saw her he called out,

"Dr.Possible!" he did not really know what to call her, he didn't know whether or not to call her what he heard the buffoon call her once or not. When she turned around he guessed he called her by the right name,

"Oh! Drew you can call me Ann." He raised his unibrow _why would she want me to call her by her real name? Oh well she's using mine so I guess I should be polite._

"Oh okay umm …Ann I just wanted to thank you for helping Shego. It means a lot to me" Ann smiled almost like when Kim would say 'No big',

"Well I'm just glad she got here in time. Any longer and she might not have made it." Drakken nodded, then looked around noticing that someone was missing, someone with red hair,

"So where's Kimberly?" He didn't mention Ron's name because he couldn't remember it even after he had made him say it on the Bueno Nacho Headquarters.

"She went to the prom with Ron. To keep there minds off what happened." She replied kindly,

"Oh." _Ha! I knew Miss Possible and the Buffoon had something going on!_ Ann's voice broke him out of his train of unimportant thoughts,

"Ummm…Drew, are you hungry?" Drakken's eyes widened, he hadn't even noticed the growling in his stomach until just then, he blushed and started stammering,

"Well…umm I guess I am hungry… but I wanted to stay with Shego." He smiled sheepishly at Ann as she laughed slightly,

"Drew, Shego's going to be okay, by the way things are going she'll probably be good enough to take of the oxygen mask tomorrow." She was giggling again at Drakken's red checks. He looked at her suspiciously before muttering,

"Well…okay. If you say so." Drakken followed Ann to the cafeteria area, as he was walking a huge grin spread across his face, _Shego's getting better quickly, she'll be awake soon which means she is just fine!_

But unknown to Drakken, Shego was fighting for her life inside her mind…

* * *

I left it at a cliffhanger again (for those of you have haven't read this before) I'm so evil. Next chapter has a song in it I'll tell you so you guys don't go crazy trying to find out what it is. "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence. Last time it confused some people so I'm going to try and make it easier to understand. Also sorry for the crappy description of Kim and Ron's kiss…please R&R 


	4. Bring Me To Life

**What Have I Done?**

Okay here's the next chapter it is totally different from last time (it's very long but good) will include some of Shego's past (my version).

(The beginning is while Drakken is asleep on her hospital bed, and when he says her name it's when he wakes up.)

**.:This:.** setting

_This_ Thoughts

" " Talking

**This** Mystery Person's voice

This Song Lyrics

_This_ emphasize

**

* * *

Chapter 4:Bring Me To Life: **

How can you see into my eyes? 

Like open doors.

**.:Shego's Mind:.**

Darkness, that was all Shego could see, pure pitch-black darkness. She didn't know where she was but she was sure that she wasn't on the Bueno Nacho Headquarters' roof anymore. She tried to open her eyes but found she couldn't, it felt as though her eyelids were made out of lead.

Pain, that was all she felt, pure agonizing pain that shot up and down her spine and then traveled to the rest of her body. Everything hurt even breathing hurt, it was then that she noticed something.

_Why is it getting harder to breathe?! _

She ignored the pain in her chest and took in a deep ragged breath and coughed immediately after, not only was breathing getting harder, the air was thick and constricting too.

It was almost as if she was in a burning building and she was breathing in nothing but ashes and smoke.

Her body involuntarily shivered, causing pain to surge through her, wherever she was it was cold…really cold, so cold that some would think they were lying in snow but Shego knew she wasn't, she could tell by the cloud like surface she was lying on.

Leading you down into my core, 

Where I've become so numb.

Shego once again tried to open her eyes, but to no prevail, it just seemed as though her eyes didn't want to open. She sighed and immediately regretted it as knives of pain shot through her chest.

It was then that she noticed something else; the pain was shooting everywhere but one place, her right leg. She couldn't feel her right leg at all, it wasn't numb instead it was like she didn't have a right leg at all.

She wasn't scared; she had been hurt plenty of times before and thought she couldn't feel her leg because she was sent into that tower. She mumbled,

"Stupid Kimmie." She was surprised that her voice sounded so weak and the fact that it took a lot of energy just to mumble two little words.

_Why am I so weak? What's going on?_

Without a soul,

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, 

Until you find it there and lead it back home.

Then she noticed that she was getting weaker by the minute and it felt as though she was losing control over something.

_Why have I felt like this before?_

Then memories flooded through her mind, they were memories of her Team Go days; and to be specific, the memory of the real reason she quit the team. It was all going by so fast she could hardly make out anything,

**

* * *

.:Memories:. **

"Sister please stop! Don't do this!" _Hego's booming voice,_

"We have to stop her! She'll destroy the world if we don't!" _Dr.Director?_

_So many screams, so much pain and blood…_

"You always be a weak, helpless, little green skinned freak_!" the villain of the day, Tormentor._

_Then she saw herself, her hands were on her head, her eyes were wide and flashing between normal and the color of her plasma, and her body was shaking uncontrollably._

**

* * *

.:End Memories, Shego's Mind:, **

Shego's body jerked as the scattered memories came to a halt, she was breathing heavily and her mind was filled with something she hadn't felt in a long time…fear.

_No_, she thought helplessly _not again, it can't happen again! I need to get out of here now!_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice that she knew far to well,

"Shego."

It was none other than Drakken's kind voice she smiled despite the fact that she was in a bad predicament,

_Dr. D is close which means I'll be out of this hell,_ but when she never felt his touch or his presence she started panicking.

_What the hell's going on! I could've sworn I felt him right next to me!_ When she thought all hope was lost she felt lips hot on her forehead.

Wake me up.

Wake me up inside. 

Shego's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, ignoring the pain, and looked around herself, all around her was emptiness and it was pitch black.

_Where the hell am I?_ She thought to herself.

I can't wake up. 

Wake me up inside.

**

* * *

.:Hospital Room:. **

Shego's heart machine started to beep faster, but no one was there, for some odd reason, to see this or help her. Shego was slowly dying….

Save me. 

Call my name and save me from the dark.

**

* * *

.:Shego's Mind:. **

Shego slowly and painfully pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the strange feeling in her right leg.

_I need help,_ she thought,_ and I'm sure as hell not going to get it just lying around._

She was up on her feet now and she grunted as pain shot up and down her body, after the pain subsided she looked around again hoping to find something, anything that could help her but there was nothing.

She, for some strange reason, wanted to see Drakken. She wanted him to call her name again and save her from this place. She wanted to see his kind and caring face again.

Wake me up. 

Bid my blood to run. 

I can't wake up. 

Before I come undone. 

Save me. 

Save me from the nothing I've become.

Soon Shego realized that see might not make it out of this dark prison and she started to panic slightly.

_There is still so many thing I want to do with my life, I still have to beat the shit outta Kimmie, show her that I'm better than that damn suit of hers, and Drakken… _

Her thoughts momentarily stopped there,

_I…I still have to say sorry to him, I have to tell him that he will take over the world one day, and I need to tell him that…that I…I…_

What did she feel for him? Was it a brother sister relationship? No, it was more like what Kim and Ron had…. was it love?

_I love him_ she thought,she had never been in love with anyone so this was a new feeling for her; in fact Shego never really was loved especially after _that day_.

After _that day_ nobody looked at her the same way; even her brother's, whom swore they would love her no matter what, looked at her differently.

People would back away from her in fear whenever she got to close; even the villains were terrified of her after _that day_.

She couldn't even walk down the street without people pointing at her like she was some sort of demon,

_And in a way I was_, she thought sourly.

Any love she might have had back then was destroyed after _that day_, after what people saw lurking inside her.

The thoughts from the past opened up an old wound in Shego's heart again, a wound she thought she fixed after she went to work with Drakken.

_But_ _I guess I thought wrong_

Her thoughts drifted back to the mad blue scientist.

Now that I know what I'm without,

You can't just leave me.

She realized that loved him more than the world, It was probably because he was one of the only ones that actually treated her like a human and not some monster, and now she might lose him because of one stupid mistake.

She knew his plan would end in disaster and she even told him so, but in a gentler way. But after seeing him pout at her she couldn't refuse, and as she suspected Kim Possible not only foiled his plans, but Kim also sent Shego to… wherever this place was.

Shego knew Drakken was somewhere, probably real close but she just could not see him. She wondered if he had maybe left her and made a new plan but she knew he couldn't go on without her and she felt the same way. She didn't want to leave him alone.

Breathe into me and make me real,

Bring me to life.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice that sounded exactly like hers but it had a more animalistic sound to it behind her,

**Hehehe, look who's back.**

Shego clenched her teeth in pain while she quickly spun around with her Go Team Glow activated, but no one was behind her.

"Who are you and what do you want!"

**Temper Temper Shego, we wouldn't want you to lose control now do we?**

Shego's eyes widened, how did this woman know her name and about _that_? She screamed once again,

"Who are you?!"

**Awww you don't remember me…. that's to bad. Oh well I was going to kill you anyways.**

Shego's eyes widened again, she didn't want to die, not now. The voice spoke again,

**Shadow minions ATTACK!**

Suddenlyin front of Shego were thousands of little glowing white eyes. Shego got in her fighting stance as the shadowy figures let out a bone-chilling laugh and started to attack.

"If you want a fight I'll give you one!"

Wake me up.

Wake me up inside.

Shego slashed out at the little shadow monsters but they just kept coming. If one went down two would replace the fallen and it didn't help that she was already injured.

I can't wake up. 

Wake me up inside.

**

* * *

.:Hospital Room:. **

Shego's heart machine was beeping even faster than before and still no one was there to help.

Save me. 

Call my name and save me from the dark.

**

* * *

.:Shego's Mind:. **

The shadow creatures started to try climbing on Shego but she would just blast them away before they even touched her.

Wake me up. 

Bid my blood to run. 

But just like everyone else, Shego has her limits too.

I can't wake up. 

Before I come undone. 

Save me. 

Save me from the nothing I've become.

The shadow creatures grabbed at Shego's legs and she hissed in pain, the little shadows had long sharp claws and they were digging into her already wounded left leg.

She blasted at the creatures on her legs and the disintegrated as soon as her plasma touched them but they kept coming.

Another wave of the shadow creatures launched themselves at Shego's legs but this time she fell to the floor. The shadows slowly started to consume her starting with her legs.

Frozen inside without your touch,

Without your love, darling.

_I'll never get to tell him now,_ she thought miserably,_ he'll never know I love him and I won't know if he loves me._

**

* * *

.:Hospital Room:. **

Drakken had just finished eating lunch with Ann, it wasn't a date, it was just lunch with a new friend. He opened the door to Shego's room and was greeted by the shrill sound of her heart machine's out of control beeping Ann walked in after and gasped at the sight,

"Oh my god!" she quickly turned around back into the hallway and screamed,

"We need some help in here now!"

Only you are the life among the dead.

Drakken ran over to Shego's bedside not caring that in a few moments he would be pushed out of the way,

_Oh please no,_ he thought, _please don't die Shego. I can't live without you my life would mean nothing at all._

All of this sight

I can't believe I couldn't see

Drakken couldn't believe what he was seeing, doctors were rushing in and out of the room, most were pushing him out of the way cursing at him but he did not hear him all he could hear was the crazy beeping of the monitors.

The doctors started putting needles in Shego and checking the machines yelling more orders around the room.

Kept in the dark

But you were there in front of me

Drakken hadn't realized that he loved Shego until she was kicked into the antenna. Now she was dying and he couldn't do anything but cry, he hated his inability to help her.

I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.

I've got to open my eyes to everything.

**

* * *

.:Shego's Mind:. **

The shadows had almost consumed Shego's whole entire body; the only thing left was her chest and head. She was lying there with a blank expression but inside she was terrified.

**Don't even try to escape Shego; your attempts will be futile. **

Shego wanted to power up in hopes that it would make the shadows go away but she knew it wouldn't. There was just too many and they were too strong, plus she had used up most of her energy just trying to stay standing up.

**Besides**, the voice rang out again;** this will be the best thing that's ever happened to us.**

Shego's eyes snapped opened she could not believe what she just heard,

_Us? No…. that means this woman is actually that thing lurking inside me!_

Her eyes closed again, but this time in defeat and sorrow.

Without a thought

Without a voice

Without a soul

She stopped thinking about anything; she was just waiting for death to take her, she just stopped caring, it was as though she was soulless.

Don't let me die here

Shego never planned on dying like this, she thought she would die from a huge battle of some sort but instead she was dying because of some damn shadows.

There must be something wrong.

**

* * *

.:Hospital Room:. **

"There must be something wrong! Her body is just giving up! Her heart is failing!" Ann could not believe this; Shego had been fine an hour ago what had happened?

Drakken hated each of the words Ann yelled, they made his heart drop with each word.

Bring me to life.

Then something happened that scared Drakken far more than the accident did…Shego's heart monitor flat lined.

"Start CPR!" Ann screamed as loudly as she could.

Wake me up.

Wake me up inside. 

I can't wake up. 

Wake me up inside.

"No! Shego!" Drakken yelled helplessly, his tears rolled down his blue face faster than ever,

"Don't die! I need you! I…. I LOVE YOU!" in a way he hoped that those words would somehow stop this but he knew they wouldn't.

Save me. 

Call my name and save me from the dark. 

**

* * *

.:Shego's Mind:. **

Shego heard Drakken call her name but she didn't open her eyes, she just couldn't anymore. She felt so weak and faithless; the shadows now covered everything but her head.

_Soon I'll be gone_, she thought then she heard Drakken scream something about needing her and an,

"I LOVE YOU!" Shego's eyes snapped open.

Wake me up. 

Bid my blood to run. 

I can't wake up. 

"He loves me?" New hope and a new power emerged from Shego. A smirk spread across her face, she was getting out of here. She closed her eyes and concentrated on expanding her plasma.

Before I come undone. 

Save me. 

Save me from the nothing I've become.

Shego's entire body lit up with the Go Team Glow, at first it was suppressed in her body, but with a feral scream it expanded quickly and destroyed all of the shadows.

**NOOOOOOO!** The voice yelled in failure.

Bring me to life.

**

* * *

.:Hospital Room:. **

A miracle must have occurred because Shego's heart machine started beeping again and she opened her eyes. She started coughing into her right hand and, because of her collapsed lung, blood covered her hand.

"Get the oxygen mask back on now!" Ann ordered.

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside.

Drakken smiled as tears of pure joy rolled down his checks, never before had he felt so happy and relieved. His love had worked!

_I have to tell her I love her soon, _he thought happily.

Shego looked over at Drakken and was happier now than her whole life, Drakken's love had got her out of the darkness and stopped _that thing_…for now.

She smiled lightly and so did Drakken, she still felt weak and she could feel the pain from her injures so she fell asleep again as Drakken talked with Ann

"I don't know how she survived but I'm glad she did." Ann stated merrily, she smiled at Drakken kindly.

"Me too." Drakken answered also smiling at Ann.

"Drew?" Drakken almost rolled his eyes at being called by his formed name again, he hated being called 'Drew' but he had to be nice especially after this,

"Yes Ann?"

"This is a miracle to remember. I'm sure you won't forget this."

"No I won't." a smile spread across his face but it wasn't an evil smile it was a peaceful smile that held happiness and joy.

Bring me to life.

**

* * *

So what do you think? This took forever to do and I'm proud of it. Please R&R. No flames! Next chapter: Some surprising visitors come who are they?**

**I'm not telling, you guys get to try and figure it out. **


End file.
